1. Field of Invention
The present application is in the field of apparatus for dispensing medicated, cosmetic, or sun screening substances for topical application. More specifically, the present application is in the field of apparatus for dispensing and topically applying lip balm, lip stick, or salve. More generally, the present application is in the field of apparatus for dispensing substances which form a protective or occlusive layer over a target region after topical application.
2. Background of the Invention
The ideal solid and/or semi-solid substance dispenser is non-messy, portable, capable of storage, rapid delivery and easy application of a substance. Typical dispensers simply consist of a barrel and a twist-driver or push-up driver which are operated by rotating the driver relative to the barrel or application of a coaxial force on the substance to project substance from the muzzle.
Ordinarily, solid and/or semi-solid substance dispensers come equipped with a detachable lid or cap that is pulled or twisted off from the dispenser to expose the muzzle. The purpose of the lid is to protect the substance from outside corruption and prevent unintentional transfer of substance. One problem with this type of dispenser is that a contained substance can be wasted through inadvertent placement of the cap onto the substance while the substance is projected, thereby smashing or breaking off the projected substance. Such unmindful removal or replacement of the lid over the substance invariably smears the substance to the outside or the attaching portion of the lid. When this happens, subsequent lid removal becomes increasingly difficult and the cosmetic substance unwittingly dirties the dispenser user's hands. It is also difficult, with the traditional dispenser to maintain an uncontaminated substance. Another drawback for this type of dispenser is that it requires two hands to remove the lid. Yet another problem is that the removable cap can easily be lost.
Solid and/or semi-solid dispensers typically do not protect the barrel. In fact, the user usually grips the barrel directly during dispenser use. Such direct interaction with the barrel invariably leads to deformation of the barrel which either similarly deforms the contained substance or clogs the barrel completely.